


Rescued

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haii darling , I really really love your writing and since your requests are open , I was wondering if you could write me a one shot ? I had a Crowley x Male!Reader one in mind if that’s okay with you ? Maybe the reader could be a demon working for Crowley and the Winchesters capture him. Crowley rescues him and then smut ensues ? If you’re not comfortable writing that it’s fine ofc :) thx dear xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

Warnings: Demon!Reader, mentions of torture/violence, mentions of blood/bruises/pain, reader believes that Crowley doesn’t care enough to save him, language, smut, unprotected sex, orgasm denial, oral, anal, slightly dom!Crowley/sub!Reader, if there’s anything else let me know and I’ll add it.

Fic:

Moose and Squirrel, as Crowley was fond of calling them, had you tied up in their dungeon, torturing you for god knows how long. Cuts and bruises covered your body, but you weren’t going to say a word about where to find Crowley or about Crowley’s plans. He was your King and you knew where your loyalties lied.

“Maybe we should let him go,” Sam whispers to his brother. The beating you had just gotten was particularly brutal, but you still kept your lips sealed.

“Go ahead, let me go,” you laugh at them, “But if you think I’ll lead you to him, you’re wrong.”

“Or maybe we should keep him,” Dean says, “We can use him as a bargaining chip.”

“Good luck with that,” you say, “Crowley isn’t going to trade anything for me.” You were just another minion, you knew that. Sure, he’d flirted with you a few times, but that was just Crowley being Crowley and you were sure he already had others. He wouldn’t risk losing anything to save you. It didn’t matter to you though, you loved your king and you’d do anything for him.

“Well, then maybe we’ll keep you for the Hell of it,” Dean responds. The two brothers shut off the lights and shut the door as they leave, entrapping you in darkness.

You shut your eyes and try to ignore the pain coursing through your body, but the tap of shoes makes you open your eyes.

“Who’s there?” you ask.

“Shhh,” a British voice says, “I’m getting you out of here.”

“How did you get in here?” you whisper.

“Be quiet,” he shushes you, “Don’t draw the attention of those bloody Winchesters.” You hear the light sound of metal scraping the concrete floor before you hear Crowley walk around behind you. Crowley snaps before the chains around your wrists fall away. He catches the chains and sets them down gently so that they don’t clatter on the floor. Crowley helps you stand from the chair before snapping his fingers, the world shifting beneath your feet.

“Where are we?” you ask as you slump against Crowley. He helps you walk to a couch towards the center of the room and sets you down, almost gently.

“My living room” he answers, looking over your body, “What have they done to you?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” you answer, “Why did you come to get me?”

“You’re my favorite pet,” he says, “I came to get you as soon as I learned where you were. I wasn’t about to let those bloody Winchesters kill you. Now take off your clothes, I need to see what they did to you.” For some reason, you felt like the other demons never got similar treatment.

You groan as you try to unbutton your shirt with your stiff fingers. Crowley watches you struggle for a moment before pushing your hands away and taking over for you. You were still confused about why Crowley had decided to save you, but you had to admit you were enjoying yourself despite your pain.

Crowley pulls the shirt away from you slowly, dried blood making the fabric stick to your skin. You wince as he pulls the material from your arms. Crowley kneels down in front of you and his hands make their way to your belt. Your mind runs wild as he unbuttons your jeans and pulls down the zipper.

“What are you doing?” you ask, your eyes transfixed on his hands.

“You’re hurt pet,” he responds, “I intend to fix you.” Pet. He’d never called you pet before, yet he’d used the word twice in one day. “Is this ok?” he asks, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your jeans.

“Y-yes,” you answer as you lift your hips to help him pull the fabric down your legs, “Why are you doing this?”

“You’re my favorite,” he replies simply, letting his hands travel over your skin. His fingertips leave goosebumps in their wake. He takes one of your hands in his and brings it to his lips, causing you to gasp. The scar on the back of your hand heals and Crowley’s eyes flick up to meet yours. “Is this ok?” he questions. You nod, swallowing thickly.

Crowley smirks before pressing his lips to a bruise on your forearm. The bruise heals and Crowley lets his lips trail against your skin until he meets the next scar on your body. You sit quietly as you watch Crowley’s lips trail over your skin, healing you scar by scar. Your breathing becomes heavy as he moves his lips to your neck. His lips move up to brush the shell of your ear as he whispers, “The only person leaving marks on your body will be me.”

Crowley’s words make you shiver and your stomach twists, your cock growing hard. His lips continue healing you until he reaches the waistband of your boxers. He skips down to your thighs and kisses down one leg before kissing up the other. The cuts and bruises over the rest of your body heal themselves as Crowley sits up straighter and lets his fingers trail along the elastic band of your boxers. One of his hands palms your length through the material, making you even harder.

He smirks as his fingers hook into the waistband of your boxers. You lift your hips and he pulls the material down slowly, your hard cock springing free. Crowley tosses your boxers to the side and runs his hands back up your thighs.

“Crowley, are you …” you begin, but aren’t sure how to continue.

“Would you like me to stop?” he asks. You shake your head no. In most of your fantasies, you were the one on their knees, but seeing your King on his knees for you was exhilarating.

He wraps a hand around your cock before licking a stripe from your base to your tip.

“Fuck Crowley,” you groan as his tongue swirls around your tip. His eyes flick up to meet yours as he sucks your tip between his lips. Your hips buck up, begging him to take more, but he uses his free hand to push you back down and hold you in place. Crowley moans, sending vibrations down your length. “Fuck,” you groan.

Crowley takes more of you into his mouth while using his hand to stroke your shaft. You groan his name, one of your hands fisting into the fabric of the couch while the other fists into his hair. He swirls his tongue around your tip before pulling off of you with a ‘pop.’

He snaps his fingers and a bottle of lube appears. You watch as he pops the top open. “I’m going to get you ready for me, is that ok?” he asks.

“Yes,” you groan as your head falls back against the back of the couch.

“Such a good little pet,” Crowley muses, his voice rough. He lets go of your cock, making you whimper at the loss of his touch, before squeezing some lube onto his finger. He pops the bottle shut before wrapping his hand around your cock again, his mouth on you in seconds. His hand strokes you slowly as his lube slicked finger trace your hole. You moan as his thick finger plunges into you; you can feel him smiling around your cock.

His finger slides in and out of you before he slides a second finger into you. He scissors and curls his fingers, hitting your prostate perfectly. Your cock twitches and Crowley tightens his grip around the base of your cock.

“You’re not going to cum yet,” he instructs, “Not until my cock is inside you.” You groan as he adds a third finger, stretching you even further. His fingers pump in and out, in and out, in and out as his other hand strokes your cock. You can feel yourself getting closer, your cock twitching, precum leaking from your tip. His hand tightens around your base again, keeping you from your release. He pulls his fingers from you and stands, his arousal evident through his pants.

“Get up,” he commands, holding out a hand to help pull you from the couch. He pulls you over to the side of the room and leans you up against the wall. You glance over your shoulder as he unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants. He pulls his pants and boxers down just enough to let his hard cock spring free. Fuck. The rumors were true. Not only was he long enough to hit double digits, he was thick. “Like what you see?” he asks cockily as he squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his cock and strokes himself.

“Fuck, yes,” you groan. You needed him inside you, now. Crowley taps the insides of your feet, prompting you to spread your legs before he takes hold of your hips. He lines himself up with your entrance, but before he pushes in, he leans over you and kisses your lips.

“You’re going to be a good little pet aren’t you?” he asks.

“Yes,” you moan for him.

“Good,” Crowley says before straightening back up. His tip presses against your opening and he pushes in, inch by inch until he’s fully sheathed inside you. You moan and your head falls forward, resting on the back of your hands.

Crowley’s hands tighten around your hips as he begins thrusting. He grunts and groans with each thrust, your name interspersed among the other sounds he’s making. You look over your shoulder, wanting to see what his face looked like when he fucked you.

Crowley’s eyes are half lidded, cast down to the spot where the two of you connect, watching himself disappear inside you over and over again. His jaw clenches tight as he adopts a faster, rougher rhythm. “Fuck, that’s it,” Crowley groans.

You let one of your hands slip from the wall and trail down your body. You take your cock in your hand and start stroking yourself in time with Crowley’s rhythm. Crowley leans over you, the cloth of his suit scratching at your bare back as he continues thrusting. The new angle causes Crowley’s cock to hit your prostate with each thrust. His teeth sink into your shoulder and his fingers grip your hips tighter. You can feel him twitch inside you and you know he’s close.

“Crowley,” you groan, pumping your cock into your hand in a way designed to give you your release. You groan loudly as your cock pulses, cum painting the wall in front of you. Your walls clench down around him, drawing Crowley into his own orgasm.

“Oh fuck Y/N,” Crowley groans. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside you. Crowley’s thrusts slow before he finally pulls himself from you, his cum dripping out. He snaps his fingers, making two cool, damp cloths appear. Crowley holds one out for you before using the other to clean himself off.

Once you’ve cleaned up and redressed, Crowley snaps his fingers and takes you to a room that you can only assume is his bedroom. “You should get some rest,” Crowley says, heading towards the door, “I’ll be needing you later.”

“Crowley,” you say, wanting to ask the one question that had been nagging at you, “Why did you come to save me?”

“Like I said, you’re one of my favorite pets,” he answers, “And you’re loyal. You’d have done the same for me.”

It was true enough. There wasn’t a thing you wouldn’t do for your King.


End file.
